strandsoffatefandomcom-20200214-history
Known Military Starships
Below is a list of known Starship designs and classes that are currently found in the Strands of Fate timeline. The vessels listed below are the most commonly found and known and are in conjunction with personal craft and well known Starfighters or additional Starcraft. Assault Ships * Acclamator-Class Assault Ship * Acclamator II-Class Assault Ship * Acclamator III-Class Assault Ship * Conqueror-Class Assault Ship * CSF Assault Ship * Dimel-Class Assault Ship * Jehaver'ir-type Assault Ship * Spiral-Class Assault Ship * Tetan Assault Ship Battlecruisers * Bulwark-Class Battlecruiser * Centurion-class Battlecruiser * Imperial Star Battlecruiser * Kaloth-Class Battlecruiser * Mediator-Class Battlecruiser * Nova-Class Battlecruiser * Praetor-Class Battlecruiser * Procurator-Class Battlecruiser * Scythe-Class Battlecruiser * Shree-Class Battlecruiser * Star Destroyer-Class Battlecruiser * Tagge Battlecruiser Battleships * Cal-Class Battleship * CGS Dreadnought * Corellian Battleship * Corellian Dreadnaught * Corsair Battleship * Derriphan-Class Battleship * Keldabe-Class Battleship * Kyramud-type Battleship * Loronar Battleship * Lucrehulk-Class Battleship * Rendili Battleship * Republic Battleship * Rothana Battleship * Sienar Battleship Carriers * Defender-class Assault Carrier * Endurance-Class Fleet Carrier * Escort Carrier * Galactic-Class Battle Carrier * Imperial Escort Carrier * Mon Cal Heavy Carrier * Republic Carrier * Sh'ner-Class Planetary Assault Carrier Corvettes * Assassin-Class Corvette * Broadside-Class Corvette * CR70 Corvette * CR90 Corvette * Chiss Corvette * Commerce Guild Corvette * Crusader-Class Corvette * Fora-Class Blockade Runner * Geonosian Corvette * Lianna-Class Corvette * Light Corvette * Marauder-Class Corvette * Mon Calamari Corvette Cruisers * Akorec-Class Strike Cruiser * ARC Star Cruiser * Bayonet-Class Light Cruiser * Belarus-Class Medium Cruiser * Battle Horn-Class Bulk Cruiser * Broadside-Class Cruiser * CC-2200 Interdictor Cruiser * CEC Light Cruiser * Class 1000 Cruiser * Consular-Class Cruiser * Corellian-Class Cruiser * Carrack-Class Light Cruiser * Cutlass-class Cruiser * Dauntless-Class Heavy Cruiser * Diamond-Class Cruiser * Discril-Class Attack Cruiser * Dragon-Class Heavy Cruiser * Dreadnaught-Class Heavy Cruiser * Guardian-Class Light Cruiser * Hammerhead-Class Cruiser * Heavy Munitions Cruiser * Hutt Light Cruiser * Interdictor-Class Cruiser * Invincible-Class Heavy Cruiser * Kuat Heavy Cruiser * Liberator-Class Cruiser * Longprow Attack Cruiser * Lucrehulk-Class Cruiser * Mere Cruiser * Modified Strike Cruiser * Namana-Class Light Cruiser * Neutron Star-Class Bulk Cruiser * Paskla-Class Cruiser * Proficient-Class Cruiser * Prosperity-Class Customs Cruiser * Pursuit-Class Light Cruiser * Quasar Fire-Class Bulk Cruiser * Republic-Class Cruiser * Republic Light Assault Cruiser * Strike-Class Medium Cruiser * Tartan-Class Patrol Cruiser * Vainglorious-Class Cruiser * Warden-Class Light Cruiser * Wurrif-Class Light Cruiser * Venator II-Class Heavy Cruiser * Yevethan Cruiser Destroyers * Adz-Class Partol Destroyer * Aggressor-Class Star Destroyer * Bakura-Class Star Destroyer * Chiss Star Destroyer * Gladiator-Class Star Destroyer * Imperial-Class (Imperator-Class) Star Destroyer * Imperial II-Class Star Destroyer * Imperious-Class Star Destroyer * Interdictor-Class Star Destroyer * Kuat Destroyer * Lucrehulk-Class Star Destroyer * Nebula-Class (Defender-Class) Star Destroyer * Providence-Class Star Destroyer * Recusant-Class Light Destroyer * Rejuvenator-Class Destroyer * Republic-Class Destroyer * Republic Destroyer * Rothana Destroyer * Sabaoth Destroyer * Sith Destroyer * Storm Fleet Destroyer * Tector-Class Star Destroyer * Turbulent-Class Star Destroyer * Venator-Class Star Destroyer * Victory-Class Star Destroyer * Victory II-Class Star Destroyer Frigates * Acclamator-Class Frigate * Alderaanian War Frigate * Ardent-Class Frigate * CC-7700 Frigate * CC-9600 Frigate * Corona-Class Frigate * DP20 Frigate * Interceptor IV Frigate * Interdictor-Class Medium Frigate * Lancer-Class Frigage * MC30 Frigate * Munificent-Class Frigate * Nebulon-B Escort Frigate * Nebulon-B2 Frigate * Praetorian-Class Frigate * Sabaoth Frigate * Tapani-Class Assault Frigate * Vengeance-Class Frigate * Victory II-Class Frigate Gunships * Braha'tok-Class Gunship * Corellian Gunship * Ranger-Class Gunship * Sith Escort Gunship * Tempest-Class Gunship * Warrior-Class Gunship Star Cruisers * MC80 Star Cruiser * MC90 Star Cruiser Star Defenders * Caelestis-Class Star Defender ** Replaces the Pellaeon-Class Star Destroyer in the Timeline * Strident-Class Star Defender * Viscount-Class Star Defender Star Dreadnoughts * Eclipse-Class Star Dreadnought * Executor-Class Star Dreadnought * Mandator I-Class Star Dreadnought * Mandator II-Class Dreadnought * Sovereign-Class Dreadnought Category:Vehicles